Alice's Pokemon Pearl Nuzlocke Challenge
by favorableFelidae
Summary: A new journey is about to begin as Pokemon Trainer Alice Leluce and her faithful pal Splash take on the Sinnoh Region and find new friends along the way!


**Allie's Nuzlocke Challenge: Pokemon Pearl**

**Rules:**

Only the first Pokemon in each area can be caught. If it faints, no retries, if its a duplicate I still have to catch it.

If a Pokemon faints it is considered dead. It will then be perma-boxed in the designated Graveyard box.

All Pokemon must be given a nickname.

Chapter 1: A fateful encounter.

Death count: 0

"-And this concludes our report." A young girl stood up and turned her television off. "I wonder if the Red Gyrados really exists?" The girl brushed her dark brown hair, put her black t shirt and blue jeans on, and ran down the stairs. Her mother stopped her as she reached the first floor. "Alice, Danny just came by looking for you. He seemed like he was in a rush."

"Thanks mom, I'll go find him" Alice replied as she picked her bag up.

"Don't go into tall grass! It'd be ok if you had your own Pokemon but..." "I know not to go into tall grass mom, I'll be careful. Bye!" Alice waved to her mom and ran out the door, heading towards her friend's house. She reached the door and collided with a young boy with blonde hair, a striped t-shirt, and a green scarf. The boy rubbed his head, "Hey what was that for? Oh! Allie! I'm going to the lake to look for a Red Gyrados! Don't be late or I'll fine you ten million dollars!" Her friend ran off towards Route 201.

"Danny! Wait!" Alice ran after Danny and arrived shortly in Route 201.

"Alice you have to be faster than that! Lets go to the lake!" Alice sighed and the pair walked towards Lake Varity. They soon saw two people talking by the lake. The two people then headed towards the entrance of the lake.

The man with white hair went through first, with the younger man following close behind. "Pardon me children," The older man said. Alice and Danny moved out of the way of the two men and turned to where they were standing.

"Oh look! A briefcase! I wonder what's inside! Lets go check it out Alice." Danny ran towards the briefcase.

"Danny wait! We shouldn't go into tall grass!" Alice ran after him.

"Don't worry Alice. We wont be in the tall grass long enough for wild Pokemon to attack us." Danny took Alice's hand and pulled her over to the briefcase. "Now lets see whats inside!"

As soon as they reached the briefcase, a pair of Starly attacked and the briefcase fell open.

"Yikes! Wild pokemon! But it looks like there are pokemon inside the briefcase! Quick Alice, pick a pokemon!"

Alice looked frantically at the briefcase and eventually settled on the penguin looking pokemon Piplup. "Go pokemon!" She released the Piplup as Danny chose another pokemon.

~Piplup Lv.5 Lonely Nature. Likes to thrash about. Likes Spicy food~

"Oh finally! I thought I was going to be in that briefcase all day!" The Piplup stretched and looked at the Starly. "Alright, time to fight!" Piplup used pound and knocked out the Starly with ease. "That was some good exercise!" Alice returned Piplup to his pokeball after.

"Alright! Your Piplup was awesome! But my Turtwig way tougher than your pokemon!" Danny was smiling after winning his first pokemon battle. Soon after, however, the smile faded. "These pokemon belong to those other guys though... But we had to use them... They won't mind, will they?"

Soon the younger man from before returned, relieved to see the briefcase was unharmed. "Whew! You fount the briefcase? The professor would've gotten really angry if he knew I forgot it here." The younger man's relief turned to shock after Danny explained what happened. "What? You guys used these Pokemon?!" The man sighed, "Oh, man... How am I gonna explain this to the professor?"

He picked the briefcase up and walked off. "This briefcase belongs to the professor. I'll return it now."

Danny looked at the man then turned to Alice, "I don't know whats going on, Alice, but we should get out of here. My pokemon got hurt from that battle. If we get attacked again we might be in trouble."

As they returned to Route 201, Danny paused outside the entrance to Lake Verity. "Alice... You go ahead. I know we have to return these pokemon, but I want to spend a little more time with Turtwig."

"Danny, we should go return these pokemon. I really like Piplup too but they aren't ours." Alice started walking back, Danny sadly following behind. "You're right... Lets go."

They started walking along Route 201, then stopped as they saw the Professor and the younger man again. "Hey look! That old guy is staring at us!"

The Professor walked up to Alice and Danny. "Hmm... I heard from Lucas that you used our Pokemon? Let me see them please." The Professor inspected the pokemon. "Hmm... Piplup and Turtwig... I see... That's how it is..." He abruptly turned around and called to Lucas. "Lucas! I'm going back to my lab!" Then the Professor briskly walked out of sight.

Lucas jumped in surprise at the Professor's abrupt statement. "Uh... Yes! Of Course!" He then noticed the Professor was gone. "Professor, wait for me!" Lucas ran after the Professor. He paused and turned around, "You should visit us at our lab later, I think," then took off running again. "We'll be seeing you!"

Danny and Alice just stared as Lucas ran off. Danny was the first to speak after a short silence, "What was all that craziness about? I mean, if he was angry, he could've just yelled at us, or whatever." Danny had a confused look on his face. "And didn't he want their pokemon back?" He turned to Alice, "We should go home too."

After a short walk, Alice and Danny went home. Alice got some food then told her mother she wanted to talk. They then went to the living room.

"What's up, dear?" Alice's mother asked, slight concern in her voice. She listened as Alice explained what happened while she was out earlier with Danny. Her mother was in awe, "Wow, I can't believe that happened to you. I'm so glad that both you and Danny are ok." She sat on the chair. "The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town. He's well known for his studies on Pokemon."

"Sandgem Town?" Alice looked at her mother in confusion.

"Yes. It's not far from here actually. I think you need to visit him. Oh! And before I forget, put these on." Alice's mom gave Alice some Running shoes. "Going to Sandgem Town will be like an adventure! With those Running Shoes, you can get to faraway places faster!"

"Thanks mom! I'll be going now!" Alice left to go visit Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town.

~End of Chapter 1~

My first attempt at a nuzlocke challenge in fanfic form! I'll try to update a chapter a day! Read and Review! Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
